1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dicing substrates, and more particularly, to methods and systems for simultaneously cleaning and dicing substrates.
2. Description of the Related Art
Integrated circuits are formed through many processes applied sequentially to a semiconductor wafer or substrate. Typically multiple integrated circuits are formed on a single substrate. Each of the integrated circuits is confined to an area referred to as a die or an integrated circuit die. Typically a small region of unused space remains between the integrated circuit dies within which no devices required by the integrated circuits are formed. This unused space is typically referred to as the scribe channel. The dies are separated by cutting the substrate through the scribe channel after the multiple integrated circuit dies are formed. Separating the dies is referred to as dicing or die singulation.
The substrate can be diced using several different approaches. On approach is with an abrasive circular saw that grinds through the substrate along the scribe channel. Another approach is by scoring the substrate with a sharp or abrasive tool along the scribe channels and then breaking the substrate along the score lines drawn. Yet another approach is to cut or score the substrate with a laser. The dicing process can be a partial dicing, where the substrate is not cut all the way through. Alternatively, dicing can be full dicing, where the substrate is cut all the way through.
One laser technology used for dicing the substrate can be referred to as a water-jet-guided laser such as may be available from Synova SA of Ecublens, Switzerland. Synova's water-jet guided laser directs a stream (i.e., jet) of water along the scribe channel on the surface of the substrate and focuses a laser at the point where the water jet meets the surface of the substrate. The water jet can also encompass the laser light. As the laser light cuts (either fully or partially) into the substrate, the water jet carries away any dicing by-products (i.e., swarf) such as particles. Further, the water from the water jet tends to spread out over the surrounding surface of the substrate and thereby somewhat limit or at least reduce the adhesion of the particles to the surrounding surface of the substrate.
Unfortunately, the water-jet-guided laser is a wet process and the resulting dies must then be thoroughly cleaned of any particle contamination. Both front side (the side of the die with the integrated circuit formed thereon) and the back side (the side opposite the front side) of each and every die must be cleaned. After the front and back sides of each of the dies are cleaned, both the front and back sides of the dies must also be dried. This cleaning and drying process requires additional processing and handling of the dies after the dicing. During this additional processing and handling the dies can be damaged and/or process problems can occur. In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a system and method of dicing integrated circuits without the need of a subsequent cleaning and drying process.